


Here

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who, Madame Vastra/Jenny, Here, though the world explode, these two survive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

The world was burning and yet, as Madame Vastra watched the earth become scorched, she is glad that she has, at least, hidden away her wife. Jenny. Jenny who is asleep beside her. 

The world burns, she watches and she wonders, if this is not what happened before then how, how will they fix this? She will find a way, she knows that much. Jenny is still sleeping.   
Jenny always sleeps when she panicks, she burns enough energy to render herself unconscious. 

Jenny smiles and curls around her, as she wakes. 

"You saved me..." 

"Of course I did... I love you, my little human."


End file.
